ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Hilliard
Cassandra Lori "Cassie" Hilliard is a fictional character on the American television sitcom Best Friends Forever. She was portrayed by Dakota Fanning. Through out the show, she has many friends and had a boyfriend Zack Foster. Cassie also appears in film adaptation, Best Friends Forever: The Movie in 2010, and she will return in Best Friends Reunion in 2018. Character Development Cassie is originally going to conceived to be a supporting character for Best Friends Forever, but her knowlages became more promotion and seems to be acting real popular for the show, they decided to make Cassie as the main character of the show. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but was offered to play as Amy Abraham for the show instead of Cassie. Alyson Stoner has already got the role as Amy, leaving Fanning without any roles and the producers are having a hard time looking for an actress to play Fanning, so they choose Fanning as their next choice and they accepted it. Fanning wasn't sure if she could see herself having her own TV show until she loves being part with the cast. Best Friends Forever is Fanning's first ever starring TV show. The character's original name is Caitlyn Hilliard, but later changed to Brittany Hilliard, and later Brooke Hilliard. Now the character's name is titled Hannah Hilliard, after Fanning was cast as the character. It was later changed to Cassie Hilliard, because the character's first name was too confusion Fanning. The actress states that seeing her character's name changed to Hannah is actually her first name. Dakota is her middle name. The character's first name is now Cassie. Cassandra is given as the character's first full-name, as Cassie is given as a short first name because her shorter name is best used by most other characters. Character Biography Cassie was born on May 19, 1993. She was born in her father's work of Los Angeles, California, which appears by thanks in part to her unstable relationship with her mother, Diane Hilliard and father Julian. She also lives with her only one brother, Stan Hilliard. Before starting preschool, her parents had a divorce. Her father now lives in New York City where Cassie lives with her mother, and she is despirate to find another man. However, she dislikes her sister, Cassie's aunt, for trying to go over her life and steal the man she lives. Cassie is heatred at them both that they need to love each other because sisters do not fight. They have been fighting ever since they were born. Cassie's mother gives her birth name for Cassandra and grandmother giving her to be calling by nickname Cassie and father calling her middle name Lori. Her grandfather was to be calling her by her middle name, Lori but Cassie wouldn't like to be calling her middle name because she states that her middle name is for dorks. Cassie is Amy and Zack's best friend where they first met in Kingergarden. Cassie confirms that she goes to catholic church, meaning that she does not eat meat food on Fridays. Although, she has broken god's words that she has eaten meat. Personality Cassie is brainless, spoiled brat and bossy. Sometimes, she was very smart, but in real life, she wasn't that smart at all. Like her best friend Amy, she likes things that are fashionable and boys. However in season 4, she becomes a little much smarter than she was brainless. She has a huge crush on handsome high school student Bradley. She also has a very healthy relationship with her other best friend Zack. Since the two are having true feelings for each other, the two recently start dating and they always call themselves by unnecessary nicknames. She begins her preschool year as a dork who doesn't have any friends. But she has a crush on Tristan Black and begin dating each other. But at the end of preschool, they broke up after she discovers that she's cheating on her with another girl, who reveals in season 3 to be Jennifer Dawson, her enemy who makes fun of her for her entire preschool year. She than first met Amy Abraham and Zack Foster in elementary school and became best friends. She has a crush on Zack and begin dating. Cassie than first met Nick David, Sasha Henry and Chris Taylor in middle school and became one of her closest friends. Cassie is crushed when Maria Anderson and Emily Barnes begins to make fun of her best friend Amy due to jealousy of her looks. She joined Amy to fight against after they make fun of her. Even that, like Amy, many boys have a serious crush on her and Cassie. Amy and Cassie are true best friends and have been together since elementary school. The two usually get into arguments sometimes throughout the show, but they became best friends once again because the two were like sisters. Cassie has an alias to be protect from anyone who discovers that she's herself after she caused trouble for them. She was known to be Angelina Johansson, one of the richest young lady who is spotted wearing glasses and wearing fancy clothing. Her alias name was spoofed by Angelina Jolie and Scarlett Johansson. Episode Absences Cassie was absent for only two episodes. She was absent for one episode in season 3 and 4. Her filming schedule conflict has been avoid to have some time to take a break from other project and continue filming Best Friends Forever. It was currently unknown why Fanning does not appear in any episodes. *The Boys Are Not Back *What's After High School? References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010 Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional socialities